The object of this research is to create a set of prototype computer tools and services for scientists in the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries and in academia to use for the assessment and analysis of normal and abnormal mouse embryonic development. These tools will take the form of two- and three-dimensional computer-based color atlases of normal mouse development, as well as a consulting service for expert assessment of individual cases. the products of this project will expedite research and advance knowledge in many fields, especially molecular biology, genetic engineering, developmental biology and teratology. In Phase I, a prototype of two- and three-dimensional color atlases will be constructed from paraffin 10mum cross sections of one normal mouse embryo, embryonic day 13. By comparing microscopic cross sections of a mutant embryo of the same age, and prepared by the same methods, to the database image of the corresponding normal embryo, we will demonstrate the ability to detect and analyze dysmorphologies in multiple organ systems in a time efficient manner. In the prototype three dimensional atlas, the ability to interactively compute arbitrary oblique slices through the three-dimensional anatomy of the normal mouse embryo will demonstrate the capability of the system to precisely match the anatomical orientation of any slice through a mutated embryo that a researcher might select for comparison. We will use the database and software tools that we develop to formulate a prototype set of tools and commercial services including, in part, a microcomputer-based CD ROM atlas and knowledge base, an online database, and a consulting service. Subsequent phases of this research will produce the full mouse development databases, and establish an operating consulting service for the assessment of mouse dysmorphologies.